


Just Dessert

by summer_days



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asmodeus was awful and I hate him, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Don't ask me how, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Lives (Supernatural: Exodus), Gabriel is the archangel of justice, I mess with it a little bit, Loki's true form, M/M, Minor Character Death, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 13, but they had it coming, but with Gabriel, gabriel is the trickster, he just does, he's only mentioned for like a line but I wanted that out there, in all the ways that matter, kind of, like all of them - Freeform, this is basically just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_days/pseuds/summer_days
Summary: Hunters must be wary of what they hunt, lest they find themselves the prey.Or, the one where Gabriel gets to let loose.This story came into existence because of a conversation I had with my friend Michael while we were watching the Benders. Blame him for it (or thank him, whichever you like!). Most of my ideas for Gabriel's Loki True Form came from a fic by ScrollingKingfisher - definitely go check it out!
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Just Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Sure to Check the Price Tag Before You Accept an Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846711) by [ScrollingKingfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/pseuds/ScrollingKingfisher). 



Gabriel came back to himself in increments. His wings, which had been folded flat against his back, spread slightly through what he could feel were metal bars. His vessel was lying on a cold flat surface, likely also metal. As his wings spread farther, they passed through wood, wood, and more wood. Some of it formed columns, but the majority of it formed a ceiling above him. _Or a loft,_ he amended as his largest pair of wings passed through a pile of hay. 

“Hey,” he heard a female voice call softly. 

Gabriel brushed one of his middle wings over her, sensing confusion, worry, fear, and concern emanating from her soul. It was dimmer than it probably should be, but honest. He ensured he was not the reason for her fear, then opened his eyes and sat up slowly, noting the metal bars he'd noticed earlier formed a cage around him. 

_Another cage? Oh, they're messing with the wrong archangel._

“Hey,” the female voice called again, pulling Gabriel’s attention from a combination of planning revenge and reliving memories best left buried. “You okay?” 

Gabriel actually considered her question. _No handcuffs,_ he thought, automatically flexing his wrists to confirm that fact. _No wards, pagan, angelic, or otherwise. And…_

Gabriel brushed a wing over the woman in the identical cage across from him to double check what he'd sensed earlier. _Yep. She’s human. So what is going on?_

“Surprisingly, yes,” he replied, and he saw the women's eyebrows rise at that response. “Other than the fact I’m sitting in a cage with no idea how I got here,” he amended. 

That elicited a wan smile from the woman. “Yeah. I’m Sabrina. You?” 

Gabriel hesitated for half a second, then decided to use his actual name. Plenty of humans were named Gabriel. He shouldn't stand out. Of course, with the kind of luck that seemed to follow the Winchesters and anyone close to them, this would likely be the one time in a million it would come back to bite him in the ass. He shook off his misgivings and answered. 

“Gabriel.” He made a show of looking around at their surroundings before turning back to Sabrina and lounging as much as he could. “So, Sabrina. What’s a nice girl like you doing in a dump like this?” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, but answered. “I was stupid. I was walking home, alone, late at night. I’d done it before, didn’t think too much about it, but…” 

“Then you woke up here?” Gabriel finished. 

She nodded. “Yeah. What about you?” 

Gabriel leaned back against the bars and thought about it. He’d been at a bar with Sam, Dean, and little Cassie, he remembered that much. They'd been making their collective way through everyone at the bar, checking on local rumors and trying to figure out exactly what they were dealing with this time around. Gabriel had gone for a walk, the bar having become a little too hazy, a little too warm, a little too claustrophobic for his liking. 

Then…he’d gotten lost in memories. The bad ones. And right when he’d managed to calm himself down, to remind himself he was _safe,_ that the dickbag in question was _dead,_ that he was with his two favorite humans on the planet and his little brother… He’d been clocked from behind by…a stick? 

_A tree branch,_ Gabriel realized, the memory clarifying as he examined it. _An actual tree branch. And holding the branch…_

_Oh my Dad, you have got to be kidding me._

Gabriel had been knocked out by a _human._

“Man, am I getting sloppy,” he muttered to himself. 

“Gabriel? Did you hear me?” 

“Yep,” Gabriel finally replied. “I got conked in the head on a walk. Oh, Sammy’s never gonna let me live this one down,” he realized with a groan. 

“Sammy?” Sabrina repeated. “Does he…does he know you‘re missing?” 

“I hope so,” Gabriel said. _Wouldn’t be that great of a boyfriend if he didn't._

A thought struck Gabriel, and he looked at Sabrina out of the corner of his eye. “How long have you been here, Sabrina?” He didn’t count it as a good sign that her gaze slid away from his to the floor. 

“I, I don’t…I don’t know,” she admitted. “A few weeks? A month? They keep getting…interesting catches, so they keep ignoring me.” 

“Sabrina, what do you mean, catches?” 

“It took me a while to figure it out,” she told him, still looking at the floor. “But at some point - usually at night - the lock on one of these things will open, and that person gets a chance to escape. But none of them…none of them make it.” 

“Why not?” Gabriel asked gently. “Sabrina, why not?” 

“They hunt them,” she whispered, and she finally met Gabriel’s gaze, allowing him to see the haunted look in her eyes. “With guns, or spears, or arrows - I don’t know. I just know they scream. And scream, and scream, and scream, and-” 

“Hey,” Gabriel cut her off. “Listen to me. You’re gonna be okay.” 

“How can you say that?” she asked, her voice rising with something close to panic. “Every time it’s the same thing. I try to warn them, but they all think, this time will be different. I’ll survive, and I’ll send help. And they never do,” she finished, her voice breaking. “They never do.” 

Gabriel stretched out his wings and gently brushed them over her shoulders, knowing that, while she wouldn't feel the feathers, she would still feel the comfort Gabriel was sending her way. “Well I promise you, Sabrina. I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve these guys will never see coming.” 

Sabrina snorted and wiped her eyes. “Yeah. That’s what they all say.” 

Gabriel shot her a grin. “Then I guess I’ll have to prove it to you by getting us out of here, won’t I?” 

But first, there was something Gabriel needed to take care of. He leaned back against the cage bars, letting his wings rest on Sabrina, and called out for his brother. 

**_Castiel, can you hear me? Testing Cassie’s hearing, testing, testing-_ **

**_Gabriel. I heard you the first time._ **

**_Well, then maybe you should have said something._ **

**_Where are you?_ ** Cas asked, ignoring Gabriel’s jab and getting straight to the point in true Castiel fashion. **_We’ve been worried about you._ **

**_Yeah, about that…_ **

**_Brother, you didn’t get yourself captured, did you?_ **

**_Maybe?_ ** Gabriel could practically hear his younger brother’s long suffering sigh through their connection. **_Look, Cassie, it’s fine. They’re humans, I’m fine._ **

**_If they’re humans, why don’t you just fly home?_ **

**_Because they’re hunters._ **

Fear flashed through their connection, and Gabriel realized he probably could have worded that better. 

**_Can you see the sigils? What do they look like? Do you know-_ **

**_Castiel. Calm down,_ ** Gabriel told him. **_That was poorly worded. What I meant was, they hunt…people._ **

Cas was silent for a moment before replying. **_So…no wards?_ **

**_No wards,_ ** Gabriel confirmed. **_But I’m not letting them keep this up. _ **

He could almost hear Cassie’s smirk in his reply. **_Careful, brother. Your Trickster is showing._ **

**_Good,_ ** Gabriel shot back. **_These guys deserve it._ **

Cas was silent for a beat, then spoke again. **_Come back soon, brother._ **

Gabriel smirked and replied. **_I will. Tell Sam I’ll take him out to dinner tonight. Seven. His choice._ **

He could almost see Cas roll his eyes at him. **_Fine. Just…be safe._ **

Gabriel sobered. **_I will, Castiel. I promise._**

He opened his eyes to see Sabrina was leaning against the back of her own cage, hopelessness practically oozing off of her. _Well, that’s not gonna last long._

Gabriel moved towards the door of his cage and examined the lock. It was pretty heavy-duty, with a metal plate over it to likely prevent exactly what Gabriel was about to do. 

“It’s no use,” Sabrina told him. “They’re the only ones who can unlock it.” 

Gabriel rested a hand on the lock and closed his eyes, reaching out with a tendril of his Grace. He _could_ just blast the thing to pieces, but that would freak Sabrina out. Of course, he could also just fly the two of them out of there in a couple wingbeats, but that wasn’t what Gabriel was trying to do. These humans were going to pay, and they were going to know fear by the time Gabriel was done with them. But Sabrina didn’t need any more fear in her life right now, so that meant stealth mode with all the supernatural stuff. 

Gabriel searched for the inner locking mechanism and gently aligned the tumblers until there was a faint _click_ and the door swung open. 

“How…how did you…” 

“I told you,” Gabriel replied, standing and stretching before crouching in front of Sabrina’s lock. “I got more than a few tricks up my sleeve.” 

With another click, Sabrina’s door swung open and she crawled out, giving Gabriel a look of awe. “Who…who are you?” 

“I’m the guy who’s gonna get you out of here,” he replied, holding out a hand. “Come on.” 

Sabrina took it reluctantly, and Gabriel led her out of the barn. Judging by the fact that the sun was only just peeking over the horizon, Gabriel had been out longer than he’d thought. 

_An archangel, knocked out for the night by a mere tree branch. Oh, Dean’s gonna have a field day with this._

Regardless, he wrapped his wings around the two of them as he led Sabrina towards the nearest police station, rendering them invisible to mortal eyes. He could sense her nerves build the farther they got from where they’d started, but she was smart enough to stay quiet and follow Gabriel as he picked their way through trees and underbrush, until finally, _finally,_ they were staring at the back of a police station. 

“How…how did you…you did it,” Sabrina breathed, her relief an almost tangible thing. “You got us out.” 

“Told you I would,” Gabriel said with a soft smile. 

He took a moment to consider his situation. Sabrina was safe. Priority one: check. The human hunters, on the other hand, were a couple miles in their figurative rearview. And Gabriel wasn’t about to let them go unpunished. 

“Sabrina,” he said, drawing her attention from the station in front of them as he bent down and picked up a few blades of grass, weaving them together in a pattern his fingers still remembered hundreds of years later until he was holding a bracelet infused with the barest trace of his Grace. 

“What…what are you…” 

“I’m not coming,” Gabriel told her gently, holding out the bracelet. “I have something I need to take care of.” 

Sabrina’s gaze flicked down to the bracelet, then back to him. “What is that, a…a proposal?” 

Gabriel snorted and shook his head. “No. It’s just a way for me to make sure you make it home safe. And stay that way.” 

“It’s _grass_.” 

“True,” Gabriel conceded. “But in my existence, I’ve learned things are often more than what they appear.” When Sabrina still didn’t take it, Gabriel held it a little closer to her. “Come on. I promise, it’s not gonna bite you.” 

Sabrina finally took the bracelet with obvious reluctance and looked at Gabriel with something like worry. “What…what are you going to do?” 

Gabriel glanced behind them, in the direction he knew the hunters lay. “I’m going hunting.” 

“Who are you?” 

_Now you’re asking the right questions._ “I told you,” Gabriel answered, spreading his wings wide and letting the barest trace of sunlight filter through them. “They call me Gabriel.” 

He brought his wings downward and _flew,_ catching a glimpse of Sabrina’s awe and shock before he was soaring above the forest. He easily found the barn they’d come from and landed in the outskirts of the forest, deliberately breaking sticks and making enough noise for three of him to draw out the humans he knew were searching for him and Sabrina. He heard a human give a bird call, and knew he'd been spotted. 

Gabriel considered his options. He could hunt them right here and now, but he liked getting background knowledge on his victims before he did anything too permanent. Which meant, unfortunately, that he’d have to let himself get captured. Again. 

“There you are,” a male voice said. Gabriel turned and blinked. His attention was immediately grabbed by the man’s soul, twisted and blackened as it was. 

_Well, that’s never a good thing._

“Thought you could get away, did ya?” 

Gabriel shrugged. “Figured it was worth a shot. Your security is ridiculous, by the way.” 

Gabriel sensed more than heard the second person approach him from behind, but forced himself to ignore it. He could tell they weren’t interested in hunting him, not right away. They wanted to question him, see if he’d had help getting out. So when the hit came, Gabriel already fully intended to let it knock him to the ground. 

What he was not expecting was for his vision to go black and his vessel to crumple to the ground, leaving Gabriel with only his Grace to sense his surroundings. _Okay, the hell is going on?_ That should _not_ have happened. He was an archangel for crying out loud, and it wasn’t like he was low on Grace at the moment. So why in his Father’s name had a _twig_ managed to… 

_Wait. Was that…_

Gabriel studied the stick Hillbilly #2 was holding and used a few phrases he hadn't spoken since the Vikings were around. _Chestnut._ This guy had whacked him over the head with a branch from a chestnut tree. Why? Why was his luck this bad? 

_Father knows - no. Scratch that. I doubt even dear old Dad has any idea what's going on anymore._

It wouldn’t have been so bad if all he had been was an archangel. But no. Gabriel had spent time as Loki, and you don’t spend millennia impersonating a Norse god without picking up a bit of their powers - and some of their weaknesses. The one causing him issues now was chestnut. In Norse mythology, it symbolized truth, something that Loki the Liesmith was very much _not._ Hence the blackout.

So Gabriel was forced to feel his way around with a little less power than he’d expected as these humans dragged him back to what seemed like a house, then tied him to a rickety wooden chair and threw a bucket of ice water in his face. Gabriel’s more human senses returned to him in the icy blast, and he quickly used his Grace to evaporate the water before it could suck too much heat from his vessel. 

“Whoo! If this is how you treat your guests, it’s a wonder you guys get any visitors.” 

Gabriel got a glimpse of two men and a woman, all three of their souls equally blackened and twisted, before one of them backhanded him across the face. “Who rescued you?” 

Gabriel smirked up at him. “You don’t ask very nice.” 

_Smack!_ “Who rescued you and the girl?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, even as his Grace soothed the angry redness on his cheek. “Nobody, asshat. You left the doors unlocked.” 

“Anderson, wait,” the woman called as the man went to slap him for a third time. “The locks _were_ open. And they were old.” 

“T’weren’t _that_ old, Rachel,” Anderson shot back. 

Gabriel didn't particularly care one way or the other whether they believed his story or not. He just needed some straight answers before he served anybody dessert. “This is quite the set-up you guys have,” he said, deliberately interrupting what felt like a budding argument. “Mind me asking what exactly you do with it?” 

Anderson turned back to him, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. “You ever hunted before, boy?” 

Gabriel snorted. “Okay, now I’m insulted. Boy? Please. I was old before daddy dearest even _thought_ of creating your kind. But, to answer your question,” he continued, enjoying the flash of confusion he’d caused all three humans, “I have hunted before.” 

Anderson nodded, his expression thoughtful. “Well, me and my family, we’ve been hunting for generations. Each one better than the last. But, there’s only so much rush you can get from hunting animals,” he said with a twisted grin. “So some years back, we started hunting new prey.” 

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, even as his wings flared in barely controlled anger. “You started hunting humans.” 

“And what a rush that is!” Anderson cried, his eyes bright with madness that was leaving Gabriel unimpressed. “The thrill, the chase…oh, the look on their faces when they realize they never had a chance…” 

“There’s nothing like it,” the second man agreed. 

Gabriel snorted. “What, no one ever took you guys on a roller coaster? I hear there’s an excellent park nearby, all old fashioned, if that's your thing. I’m more of a Busch Gardens guy myself.” 

Maybe he could convince Sam to come with him when he got back. Father knew that kid needed a bit of fun in his life, and he wasn’t going to get it with either of their stick-in-the-mud brothers. 

But first, Gabriel had work to do. The two men were definitely more than a little twisted, and Gabriel wasn’t willing to bet money on the woman being any better. His hunch was proved barely a minute later, as she grabbed a hot poker from the fireplace and held it ready. 

“We’ve got a couple questions for you, boy,” Anderson said, ignoring Gabriel’s excellent roller coaster suggestion. “Answer them truthfully, an’ we’ll let you go wit everything as it should be. Lie…” He cast a glance back at the woman, who let the poker hover near Gabe’s shoulder. “Well, we’ll get to see how well you do blind.” 

“Ah, but truth is in the eye of the beholder,” Gabriel replied with a smirk. 

The poker moved to make contact with his shoulder, but a thought from Gabriel and it stopped an inch from the fabric. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the woman, enjoying the hint of confusion on her face. “Could you not, hon? It’s not like this is expensive, but my boyfriend got me this jacket and I’m kinda attached to it.” 

“What are you waiting for, Rachel?” the other man asked. “Get on wit it!” 

“I’m trying!” Rachel shot back. And she was - Gabriel could feel the force she was placing behind that poker. It just wasn’t enough to overcome the strength of an archangel. 

“Give it here,” Anderson demanded, snatching the poker from her hand. Gabriel let it go, just as he let Anderson poke him with it a moment later. The delay had cooled it off, and the heat had gone from “burn your skin off” to “pleasant day in the sun”, much to Gabriel’s enjoyment. He also enjoyed Anderson’s growl of frustration as he thrust the poker back at the other man, having come to the realization that it wouldn’t hurt a fly at the moment. “Caleb! Get it hot again.” 

“On it.” 

“Okay, look,” Gabriel said in a long-suffering tone, letting his gaze switch lazily between the three humans. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but there’s only so much time in the day and I have a date tonight, so I’ll move this along.” Here, his tone hardened into something more serious, his feathers fanning out above him in a menacing display that would likely send these idiots running if they could see them. “How many humans have you killed?” 

Caleb answered that from his place by the fire. “Oh, easily thirty, right Anderson?” 

Anderson in front of Gabriel shrugged, his gaze going to the woman. “Dunno. Rachel?” 

“Not sure how it splits between the three of us, but I’d say thirty, thirty-five is about our total,” she replied nonchalantly. “I’d have to check the log downstairs to know for sure, but that should be the ballpark.” 

Gabriel nodded sharply, working to reign in his anger enough to prevent the electricity in the house and the weather outside from reacting to him. “Well. You three have been busy.” 

Anderson grinned toothily at him. “Scared, boy?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Try impatient. And again with the boy? I told you, that’s not accurate in the slightest.” 

Anderson studied Gabriel for a moment. “Don’t bother with the poker, Caleb,” he said abruptly, standing from where he’d been crouching in front of Gabriel. “He’s going in the cage. If we can’t hunt the girl, we’ll at least get him.” 

“Oh, for the love of - what’s wrong with now?” Gabriel demanded. “I told you, I’m busy this evening.” 

“You’ll be dead this evening,” Rachel shot back. 

Gabriel was about to argue back at her when something cracked him upside the head, and his vision went dark for the third time in twenty-four hours. _Fan-freaking-tastic,_ he thought as he sensed his body being moved out of the house, then into another structure. _I swear to Dad, if these idiots make me late…_

He was moved into what he was pretty sure was the same cage as before and left alone. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the rest of his senses decided to join the party, but judging by the lengthening shadows, it had been another too-long length of time. He stared at the lock, debating whether or not to pull the same trick as last time. The only problem was, he had no idea where the three humans were at the moment. 

_Well, there’s a way to fix that._ He reached out with his Grace and found their souls, and with the flick of a wing he was behind them, one pair of wings wrapped around himself for invisibility. From the surroundings, he had landed in a basement, decorated with enough grisly trophies to keep his old pagan friends happy for months. The humans were busy sharpening spears and knives, and Gabriel could sense their anticipation - to hunt _him._

_Well, that’s not happening._ He knew what he wanted to do with these three. They enjoyed hunting so much? Gabriel was going to see how well _they_ liked being the prey. He just had to get them outside. One of the men - Anderson, if Gabriel remembered correctly - was the one to solve that dilemma for him. 

“Caleb. It’s time.” The excitement rose, and Caleb pressed a button on the wall of the basement. Gabriel heard a sharp rasp of metal on metal, and knew this was it. They’d opened his cage door, and would be starting their hunt. 

Gabriel spread his wings and flew to an area close to the barn he’d been locked in, dropping his invisibility long enough for the humans to get a glimpse of him before dashing into the darkening forest. 

“There he goes!” 

Gabriel’s teeth were bared in a wolf’s smile. _And here you come._ He wrapped his wings around himself again, watching as the three humans slunk past him, trying to spot his tracks and failing. 

“Where’d he go?” Rachel demanded. 

“Dunno,” Caleb whispered back. “His tracks just vanish.” 

“He’s a smart one,” Anderson commented, and Gabriel couldn’t stay quiet after that. 

“Bucko, you have _no_ idea,” he said, letting his voice echo through the woods from a few different points. “You know, gracious hosts that you three were, you never asked me for my name.” Here, he tsked. “Now, that’s just rude.” 

He watched as the three humans exchanged glances, and Caleb ended up being the one to bite. “Fine. What’s your name?” 

“Thank you for asking! I’ve got a lot, actually.” Gabriel could feel the fear creeping in the longer he talked, invisible, his voice coming from everywhere and nowhere in the dark forest. “And it really depends on who you ask. On this continent, I’m called Raven in the Arctic, Coyote in the Northwest. In Europe, I’m Reynard. I’m Maui in the Pacific, and Anansi in Africa. But I think I’m best known by what the Norse call me.” Here, Gabriel paused, letting their fear and confusion build. “My name is Loki. God of mischief, self-proclaimed god of justice.” 

Technically he was the _archangel_ of justice, but he’d learned pulling out the angel card got him responses he’d rather avoid. Too much bowing and scraping, not enough terror. Norse god got a much better reaction. And these three humans did not disappoint. 

“Wait, he’s a - you're a _god?_ ” That question came from Rachel, and Gabriel could sense her growing panic. 

Anderson, on the other hand, was getting annoyed. “He ain’t no god,” he said angrily. “Dunno how he’s makin’ his voice do that, but he ain’t no god.” 

“Yeah,” Caleb chimed in. “There’s only one of those.” 

Gabriel let a sigh echo through the forest. “You’re really gonna drag dear old Dad into this? Come on.” Gabriel snapped an illusion of himself up, directly in front of the little group of humans. He didn’t have time to snap off another witty one-liner before Anderson threw his spear, piercing the illusion through the chest. 

“You got ‘im!” Caleb cried, and Anderson grinned at him before stalking over to the illusion. 

“Not so godly now, are ya, _boy?_ ” Gabriel let the illusion dissolve, the spear falling with a _thud_ to the forest floor. 

“Catch me and find out,” Gabriel replied, letting his sentence end in a growl that echoed around them. And _now_ they were scared. Gabriel could practically _taste_ their fear as he let himself transform into the trueform he'd developed running around as Loki. To human eyes, it was a multi-legged beast, its skin a mix of scales and feathers, its jaws full of sharp, white, pointed fangs. Gabriel circled the humans, letting his form shake the ground and trees around them, before he pounced. And one, two, three - the humans were gone, and Gabriel was picking hillbilly out of his teeth. 

_Bleah._ Now he _really_ needed that dinner with Sam, if only so he could order every sweet thing off the menu. Speaking of…what time was it? He shrank back into his usual form and snapped up a candy bar to snack on while he checked the time. _Okay. Seven ten._ He wasn’t in trouble yet, but if he took any longer, he was going to be. 

He stretched out his wings and locked onto the motel the Winchesters had been staying at, coming in for a quick landing at the door. He took a moment to make sure he was cleaned up from his day trip, then rapped on the door. 

Sam opened it, and Gabriel watched as a smile spread over his hunter’s face. “Gabriel.” His name was whispered like a prayer, and Gabriel returned it with a soft smile he let change into his usual smirk as he waltzed into the room. 

“Okay, I know I’m a little late, but I’m hoping we can still do dinner. Or dessert, I need something sweet.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, and from what Gabriel could see, the man’s brother was similarly amused. “I thought you said I could choose.” 

“I did,” Gabriel agreed. “And I’m just letting you know, whatever you pick, I’m ordering the thing on the menu with _all_ the sugar.” 

“Will you two just leave?” The question came from Dean, said with the barest level of frustration Gabriel knew was all show. The other hunter turned to the archangel, one hand pointing at Sam. “He’s been worried sick all day. I swear, if you don’t get him out of here, I will kick you out.” 

“Now, that would be interesting,” Gabriel mused, but exasperated looks from Sam and Cassie were enough to get him to move on. “But not tonight. C’mon, Samshine,” he said, holding the door open. “Where’re we going?” Sam flashed him a grin, and Gabriel let out a groan. “Oh dad why did I let you choose.” 

“Because you’re sentimental.” 

Gabriel considered that for a moment, then nodded. “Fair enough. Alright, name the restaurant,” Gabriel said, resting one hand on Sam’s shoulder as he spread his wings in preparation. “I have a feeling there’s a salad waiting with my name on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The amusement park Gabriel mentions is Knoebels, and it is fantastic. If you ever get the chance to go, take it.
> 
> Kudos and comments will be adored and cherished!


End file.
